Lift Me Up
by literarylolita
Summary: Things are heating up between Eli and Clare, but something keeps holding her back. What happens when she walks in on something she'd really rather not see? Eclare with a bit of Jatie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where this came from. This is a funny little three-shot. I know people often aren't moved to leave reviews for shorter stories (at least in my experience), but feedback is GREATLY appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own every episode currently available on DVD.**

"_We're all born in a world of doubt, but there's no doubt I love you."-Green Day, "When It's Time"_

"Oh, God…"

"Like that, Edwards?" Eli pulls away from my neck and ceases his ministrations under my bra. The smuggest smirk I've ever seen adorns his face; I don't know whether to smack him or shove his head in-between my breasts.

I groan and clench my eyes shut, harshly fisting the covers beneath me. "Shut. Up. Eli."

Laughter floods my ears, and I don't need to see his eyes to know they're sparkling. He is FAR too pleased with himself, as usual. "Okay, okay…I'll get back to business…"

"Wait," I push him off me and laugh at his look of delight when I unhook my bra and toss it to the floor with only the slightest bit of embarrassment.

Eli's eyes darken as he stares at my chest.

"What?" I ask while fighting the urge to cross my arms.

"It's just…" he trails off and licks his lips. "I know I've seen them before, but damn, Clare…"

His sentence goes unfinished because his mouth can't keep from mine. He tugs on my bottom lip with his teeth, forcing a jolt throughout my body and another involuntary moan out my mouth. I feel him smile against my lips before he pulls away. "Your boobs are fucking FANTASTIC."

A shade of pink begins to travel from my cheeks to my belly button. I try to cover up the blush, but Eli won't allow it. Pinning my wrists behind my head, he starts a trail of kisses down my neck toward my breasts. He releases my hands and I tangle them in his sweaty hair as he takes one nipple into his mouth and the other in his warm hand, moving in ways that make me feel amazing. Sweat drips from my brow as I rub myself against his leg, desperate for any sort of friction.

Eli must notice my frustration, because he soon stops what he's doing and moves his hand teasingly up my thighs before looping his fingers around the waistband of my underwear. "Clare. Look at me." His voice is surprisingly soft and without a trace of its usual cockiness.

My eyes flutter open, and I feel myself melt at the look of adoration on his face. Even when we're fooling around, which is fairly new for us, Eli never fails to make me feel far more special than I truly am. "Is this okay?" He tugs on my panties and looks at me with serious, heavily dilated eyes.

Unable to form coherent words in my mind's foggy state, I answer him with a nod. This is fairly new territory to us; he's used his hands on me once, and I've returned the favor twice. My blush increases at the very recent memory of my hand wrapped around Eli's penis an hour ago. I never could have imagined how good it would feel to make someone else so blissfully happy.

Eli sits up and rids me of my underwear before fervently attacking my lips again. Our tongues battle for dominance; unfortunately, I lose the war. When he plunges two fingers inside me, I feel my breath grow ragged and my heartbeat quicken.

"Eli…"

He rips his mouth from mine, and I open my eyes for just long enough to see him in a look of deep concentration. His thumb brushes over my clit and I shudder with pleasure. "Oh…"

Eli latches his lips to the spot where my neck meets my shoulder as he speeds up his movements. I arch my back off his bed, and when he bites down, it's all over.

"Oh my God." Waves of pleasure pulse from my belly to my toes; Eli continues stroking me until I finish. Still shuddering when I finish, I brush Eli's hand aside, feeling rather sensitive after my intense orgasm.

Eli's face is lit up like a bright morning sky; he looks pleased with himself, and I can't really blame him. "I think watching you get off is the most spectacular sight I've ever seen," he declares in a serious voice. Mirth fills his eyes before he adds, "And keep in mind, I've seen the Grand Canyon!"

I giggle and pull Eli's shirtless body on top of my own. It's Friday afternoon; I had come over after school to "watch a movie" with him, but I'm fairly certain we both knew that wouldn't happen. We've been fooling around for weeks, and with every touch, every kiss, and every breath, I feel my desire to sleep with him grow exponentially.

He's patient with me, and never, ever pushes. I want to make love to him, more than I honestly ever thought I would, but something keeps holding me back. I just wish I knew what.

"I love you," Eli whispers softly in my ear before playfully biting it. His arms are wrapped tightly around me. Part of me wants to put my shirt, or at least bra, back on, but the feeling of our kissing skin is amazing and wins out.

"I love you too." I roll over and look at his smiling face. "You're pretty amazing."

Eli waggles his eyebrows. "Oh, you don't have to tell me." He smirks. "I know I have skills."

I punch his arm. "You're so gross," I declare, but the grin on my face undoubtedly cancels out my words.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Edwards." He leans in for a quick kiss, and I know he's right. I refuse to admit it out loud, though, so I just snuggle deeper into his embrace.

After a few moments of cuddling, I peer over Eli's shoulder and notice the time. "I should go." I wiggle myself out of his arms and begin to dress my upper body.

"No," Eli whines, putting his arms around my naked torso. "You shouldn't." He places a kiss on the nape of my neck, and I desperately try to ignore the shivers it sends down my spine. "You should stay with me tonight, since, well, you know, YOUR PARENTS ARE OUT OF TOWN."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Eli, I already told you, I promised Jake I'd keep him company tonight." I lightly push him away and resume dressing myself. "We haven't hung out in a while and made plans to order take out."

"Can't Katie keep him company?"

"She has plans with Marisol or something," I respond. Eli's been harping on me to stay over ever since he heard about Mom and Glenn's plans to take a cruise. I want to, and I'm sure I'll end up sleeping over at some point while my parents are out of the country. (It wouldn't be the first time, but something tells me THIS sleepover will be much less innocent than our first one during which we literally just cuddled and watched foreign films until falling asleep.)

My boyfriend sighs petulantly. "Fine." I turn to see him pouting like a two-year old. "Be that way."

"Oh, stop it." I kiss his cheek. "We're going to spend the whole day together tomorrow," I remind him.

His face lights up. "I know. I have big plans."

"Oh?" I quirk an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, might these plans be?"

A devilish grin overtakes Eli's features, and I know I'm not getting anything out of him tonight. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he singsongs.

I roll my eyes and throw Eli's Dead Hand shirt at him. "Walk me to the door, Boyfriend-of-master-plans."

He does, and the searing kiss he leaves me with before I depart nearly sways me to stay after all.

_**Later…**_

I toss my book bag to the floor on my way to the kitchen. Loud music reverberates from upstairs. Jake is obviously listening to his dumb dub step music _again_. He once tried to explain what, exactly, dub step was to me, but I didn't care enough to pay attention. It IS hilarious to watch him attempt to dance to it while dressed to the nines in plaid, though.

Pulling a coke out of the fridge, I catch sight of my purity ring shining in the artificial light. I close the door and hop on the counter, running my thumb along the cool metal. I take it off and immediately feel nearly naked; the jewelry has adorned my hand for seven years. Thinking back on the day I made my vow to wait until marriage for sex, I feel just a little bit of resentment toward my parents. Who were they to tell me to make such as serious commitment during the earliest of my pre-pubescent years? I was completely blind to what I was promising that day. At ten, I never questioned my parents' actions or the decisions they made for me. Always eager to be the "good, perfect daughter", I went blindly ahead with whatever they told me to do,

"_Pure Hearts Wait",_ reads the inscription on my ring. Part of me still believes in the sentiment, but I question so many things about this rounded piece of hollow silver and everything it stands for. The number one question on my mind: wait for WHAT?

I think over my Sunday school lessons. In Biblical times, women got married at ages much younger than I am now. Today, most young adults hold off on marriage until they have an education under their belt, a steady job, and a promising future. That path is certainly the one I intend to take, and I made that decision all on my own, no parental guidance needed.

I'm wondering if what _pure hearts _wait for is love. The real, all-consuming, passionate kind of love that makes you declare "forever and always" and mean it with every fiber of your being.

If that's what my vow means to me, then I believe that I've reached the point worth waiting for. Eli makes me feel unstoppable, and I know I'm lucky to have found him, especially at such a young age. I don't really think there is such a thing as soul mates, but I do believe that our souls compliment one another quite well. I love him; I've always loved him. He's IT for me, and I know he reciprocates the feeling.

_So what are we waiting for?_

Shaking my thoughts from my head before they can get me into too much trouble, I decide to head upstairs and ask Jake whether he's in the mood for pizza or Chinese food. The music becomes almost painfully loud by the time I'm outside his door. I enter without knocking and soon wish I hadn't.

"Hey Jake, do you want to get-OH MY GOD."

Of all the things I imagined I might see upon acquiring a new brother, never once did the scenario in which I see a topless Katie Matlin bouncing up and down on said brother's naked body cross my mind.

"Clare! Fuck!" Jake pulls Katie flush against his chest, which accomplishes nothing but granting me a view of her bare butt.

"Oh God," Katie moans.

"Clare?!" Jake asks with wide eyes, and it's in that moment I realize I'm still staring.

"I AM SO SORRY!" I turn around and bolt for my room, locking the door behind me and throwing myself under the covers of my bed as if attempting to hide from my embarrassment. No such luck, for _I can't get the image of my brother and his naked girlfriend out of my head._

"Oh my God," I groan into my pillow before raising a hand to feel my impossibly hot cheek. I've suffered more than my share of embarrassment over the years: singing the hymn in the caf, the vibrator incident, the "stuff Clare says" debacle, and many more humiliating events make up the myriad that is my awkward past.

This, however, takes the mortifying cake.

I did not just see that.

_I did not. I did not I did not I did not._

The mantra is of no use to me; the mental recording of the act I unfortunately witnessed plays over and over again in my head.

It's during what must be the hundredth time the horrifying scene folds out in my head that I realize something.

_Katie sure looked like she was having fun._

"Clare?" Katie voice is muffled through the wall. She jiggles the doorknob. "Clare, come on. Let me in."

"I'd rather not!" I call out from under the covers.

"Clare." Her voice is stern, reluctantly leading me to grant her wish.

I can't look her in the eye upon opening the door. "Yes?"

"We should talk." She pushes past me and parks herself on my bed.

I close the door behind me and lean against it, sighing heavily while continuing to avoid eye contact at all costs.

_I really don't want to have this conversation. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just started school, and I'm pretty overwhelmed between it and my job. I promise you I will never abandon a story again, and this fic will be finished. I knew I'd be busy once school started, which is why I chose not to write another big chapter fic. I think I'll stick to oneshots for a while once this fic is finished. **

**Twitter/Tumblr: LiteraryLolita**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did, I'd force Eli to tweet something sweet to his girlfriend. Seriously, just one damn thing. **

"_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends."-The Beatles, "With A Little Help From My Friends"_

"So," Katie starts, "are you as red as the tomatoes growing in the Degrassi garden because you walked in on your ex, or because you walked in on your stepbrother?" She makes herself comfortable on my bed, and my eyes dart to her long enough to see she is now clothed in a pair of Jake's boxers and a black t-shirt.

Her question startles me, because the fact that Jake is my ex hasn't even crossed my mind since the horrifying incident that occurred five minutes ago. "The brother thing," I stutter. "Also, I just saw your boobs." My face flushes as I recall the image. The very, _very _vivid image.

Katie laughs. "Well, my boobs are nothing compared to yours." She gestures toward my chest. I look down without glorifying her statement with a response.

"Clare, come here," Katie's voice softens as she pats the spot next to her. I warily join her.

A few moments of extremely awkward silence pass before either of us speaks. "So…what did you want to talk about?" I ask dumbly.

Katie smiles and shrugs. "I don't know, really. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

My blush deepens. "I'm fine. Just mildly mortified." We both awkwardly chuckle, and some of the tension in the air fades away.

"Well, I can see why!" Katie's throws her head back in laughter.

I can't help but fall into a pile of giggles as well. "Actually, I think I'M the one who saw things!"

We laugh until our stomachs hurt, and the smile on Katie's face makes me feel as though I can trust her.

I summon up the courage to ask the question on my mind. "What made you decide to sleep with Jake?"

Katie's eyes widen, and I'm afraid I've offended her.

"I'm sorry!" I bury my face in my hands. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

"Clare, hey, it's okay…" Katie pats my back and I cautiously look up. "You just surprised me, that's all." She folds her hands in her lap, but doesn't break eye contact like I would if I were the one talking about my sex life. "Honestly?" She grins and throws her hands up in excitement. "It's _fun. _I really like Jake, and if sleeping with him makes me feel good, why shouldn't I do it?"

She makes a valid point. My stomach twists with butterflies at thoughts of _feeling good _with Eli. Before my mind can descend too far into its library of Eli fantasies, however, Katie's voice snaps me out of it. "So I take it you and Eli haven't done it yet?"

Wow. She's blunt. "No," I admit. "But…" I pause before continuing and take a moment to decide if I really want to talk to Katie about this. I do. "We have done _stuff_ though."

"Oh?" Katie asks with a raised eyebrow and sparkling eyes. She adjusts herself so that she's sitting Indian-style before leaning in. "What kind of _stuff_?"

"Uh…" I wring my hands. "Well, we've seen each other naked." I feel my face heat again due to both the words falling from my lips and the _extremely_ good memories that validate said words.

"And?" Katie gestures for me to go on.

"And…" I pause, thinking of a way to phrase it with some sort of class. "We've touched each other." I take a deep breath before admitting the truth out loud for the first time. "He makes me feel really good, and every single day I think about sleeping with him. I want to. I want to so, so much."

"So why don't you?" Katie asks, confused.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"Is it because of the ring?" She looks down at my hand, and I realize I'm playing with my purity ring again.

"I'm not sure. I don't really think waiting for marriage makes sense anymore, at least not for me, but…"

"You're worried about what people will think." It's not a question, and I realize she's right. The thought of people _knowing_ I'm no longer "pure" terrifies me. What if they think less of me?

"Yes," I whisper. "If I sleep with Eli, I'll have to stop wearing my ring, and if I stop wearing my ring…"

"Everyone will know," Katie finishes for me.

"Yeah."

"Clare, it's nobody's damn business what people think." Katie takes my hands. "You are a good person. You're smart, kind, driven, and NOT defined by a tiny piece of silver you wear on your finger. If anyone reacts differently, well, they can fuck off."

I laugh. She's right, but that doesn't really make it any easier. "I think I've always cared a little bit too much about what people think." Visions of public embarrassment on a very special bench flash across my mind. I've at least come a long way since that first afternoon with Eli so long ago.

"There's no shame in having sex," Katie says with a squeeze of my hands. Her eyes are tender when she continues the thought. "But there's no shame in waiting either."

She's right on both accounts. It's nice to have a girl to talk to about this stuff. Alli is a better candidate now that she would have been a year ago, but she's always so busy. We haven't had a girls' night in weeks. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"More personal than why I chose to have sex with your brother?" She teases.

I grimace as the image again enters my mind. "Yes."

"Sure, Clare."

"Your first time…did it…did it hurt?"

A look mixed with pain and regret crosses Katie's face, and I fear I've gone too far. Everyone knows what happened with her and Drew, and it can't be easy for her to talk or think about. Before I can apologize, however, she whispers "yes."

"Oh," I respond. "That's what I figured." I may be sheltered, but I do read Sizzle Teen and have sat through an embarrassing-for-all-who-participated-sex-ed class. Your first time hurts.

"Not just physically, Clare." Katie lets go of my hands. "I…Drew…" her voice cracks. "He broke my heart."

This time, I take Katie's hands. "I'm so sorry he was an asshole to you, Katie."

"Wow, you just swore!" Some of the pain leaves Katie's face, and I'm glad my mild corruption makes her feel better.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly 'Saint Clare' anymore."

Katie rolls her eyes. "Compared to most people, you are certainly a saint." She gives me a serious look. "I regret sleeping with Drew so, so much. But with Jake…" her face takes on a dreamy quality, one I'm pretty sure I adopt whenever I think of or talk about Eli. "He treats me well. We're both having fun, and we really care about each other."

I smile. "I'm glad he found you." It's true; Jake is happier with Katie than I've ever seen him, including the times he and I were together. Oddly enough, this fact doesn't bother me in the least.

"Me too!" Katie smiles. "But Clare, you have to be sure," she warns. "You have to be SURE it's what you want if you sleep with Eli. You only get one first time, and I really, really wish I had waited for someone who treated me even half as well as Jake does."

I don't have to worry about that. Not only does Eli treat me like I'm the love of his life, he treats me as his equal. He's my best friend. "I love Eli, Katie. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Well, do you think Eli feels the same way?"

"I know he does," I reply with absolutely no hesitation.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows," Katie notes. "The way that boy looks at you…"

"Yeah." Eli's loved me for a long time. No one else has to tell me how he feels; he makes it perfectly clear to me every day.

"Are you prepared?"

I laugh before responding. "I think we just established that I am!" And it's true: I'm undoubtedly ready to lose my virginity to Eli.

"No, Clare!" Katie lightly smacks my shoulder. "I meant protection!"

"Oh!" I say. "That."

"Yes, that! It's important. I'm on the pill myself, but there are tons of options…."

"I've actually been on the pill since freshman year," I interrupt. Katie opens her mouth in shock, but I don't let her voice any thoughts. "Bad periods," I explain. "But after…" I stop, for I don't think Alli would appreciate me telling anyone about her pregnancy scare, especially someone she hardly knows. "I'll just be using condoms too. Better safe than sorry."

"That's smart," Katie nods. "So. Sounds like you're all ready for sex, Clare!" She grins. "Congratulations!" I try not to blush too hard.

"I guess I am," I admit before a sudden realization comes over me. "But I…"

"But you…"

"But I don't have any sexy lingerie to wear," I quickly whisper. "Oh Clare," Katie laughs. "You don't need any of that!" She stands, marches to my dresser, and opens the top drawer. "Ah, here we go." She pulls out a dark purple lace-trimmed bra and throws it at my head.

"Katie!" I shriek.

"What? Lace is sexy."

I look at the garment she chose and realize she's right: it IS an attractive piece of clothing. That doesn't make this any less awkward, though. "This is so weird."

"Relax, Clare." Katie continues rummaging through my underwear drawer. "This is what girls do."

"Alli and I have never done anything like this…" I mumble.

"So? Doesn't mean you and I can't." She pulls up a pair of white cotton panties and shakes her head at them before tossing them back in the drawer. "Marisol and I do this kind of shit all the time."

That's not something I particularly want to think about, so I just nod. Katie holds up a pair of silky lavender underwear I'd forgotten I owned. "These will do," she decides.

Footsteps sound outside my door before it's flung open. "Clare, Katie, look, I'm so sorry-" Jake walks in quickly from the hall looking flushed. His voice falters at the sight of us. He stares blankly at Katie holding my panties then at me holding my purple bra. Without a word, he shakes his head and turns around to exit the room.

"Oh my God," Katie laughs. It's infectious; I can't help but join her. "How's THAT for an embarrassing moment?"

"I'll just add it to the list," I comment between giggles.

Katie sits on the bed and hands me the underwear. "Seriously, this is cute enough. Besides," she smirks, "I doubt Eli will be looking at what's COVERING you. In fact, he'll probably be far too eager to get it off."

"Yeah," I reply, "you're probably right about that." I smile at the thought of Eli's face covered with joy every time I take my shirt off.

Katie stands and brushes her knees. "So are you good here?"

"Yes," I reply. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Katie walks to the door but turns around before exiting. "Clare, I'm really glad we're friends."

I smile. "Me too."

She leaves, and I set my "sexy undergarments" aside. I take my ring off and spend a good five minutes looking at it while pacing across my room. It has meant so much to me for so long, but I'm ready to let it go. The girl who made a purity pledge disappeared a long time ago, and there's nothing wrong with that. People grow up; people change. When my steps finally cease, I place the ring in the bottom drawer of my jewelry box with only the slightest bit of hesitation.

I reach for the phone and hit speed dial 3. "Eli? Can I spend the night after all?"

**A/N: Guess what the next chapter is. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! My only excuse is that I've been extremely busy with work and school. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this story. Thanks to ALL who reviewed! I have a few oneshots up my sleeve I plan on tackling next.**

**Oh, and how about those canon Eclare feels? If you feel the need to talk about them as much as I do, follow me on twitter/tumblr at literarylolita. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, I would have made Eli a second-year sophomore when he came on the show SO WE WOULDN'T BE EXPERIENCING THESE CURRENT WORRIES.**

"_I'll life you up, we can love or cry. Hey, I'm in love, I'll take you up again."-Live, "Lift Me Up"_

I took the time to change into a pretty floral dress and touch up my makeup before asking Jake for a ride to Eli's. He agreed to take me; Katie's staying at the house to make a chicken potpie. If Jake weren't already in love with her, I'm pretty sure he would be by the end of tonight.

The radio in the truck is tuned into some oldies station. Elvis starts crooning about a "Heartbreak Hotel".

"I sure hope 'Hotel Eli' doesn't lead to heartbreak," Jake mutters under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I ask, dumbfounded. "How do you know we call it that?!"

"What?" Jake stops at a red light and looks at me incredulously. "I was JOKING." He shakes his head really fast. "Wait, you and Eli actually have a codename for your little sleepovers?"

My cheeks turn red in both embarrassment and annoyance. "No," I say emphatically. "Just his room." I stare straight ahead and try to ignore Jake's piercing eyes on me.

"Ugh, gross!" Jake groans. "Clare…"

"What?" I ask sharply. I don't meant to be rude, and I'm thankful Jake is giving me a ride to save me the mile's walk to Eli's house, but I have a feeling he's about to initiate the second conversation of the day in which I TRULY don't wish to partake.

"Are you sure-"

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything?" I interrupt. "Besides, you really have no room to talk. In case you've forgotten, and _I_ certainly have not, a few hours ago your girlfriend was riding you as if you were Seabiscuit and she was your star jockey."

"Clare!" The light changes, and I'm grateful Jake is forced look away from me in order to drive. I'm almost as surprised as Jake is by my words, but he's my brother now. I'm allowed to talk to him this way; it comes with the package.

As does the displeasure of walking in on his sexcapades, apparently.

"Sorry." I hesitate, wondering if I should continue voicing my thoughts. "Jake…I love Eli."

"I know," he sighs. "And he's not a bad guy."

I laugh. "Who would have thought you'd ever say that?"

Jake smirks. "Things change, Sis."

I don't say anything to that, but the silence during the rest of the short trip isn't the bad kind. Once Jake has parked the truck in front of Eli's house, he turns to me. "Clare, are you and Eli…are you going to…" he cringes, unable to complete the sentence.

I immediately open the door and exit the vehicle. "Do you really want to know?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Well, no," Jake admits with a tight grin.

"That's what I thought." I grab my bag off the floorboard. "Go home to your woman and your chicken." Jake rolls his eyes as I slam the door shut.

"Hi, Clare!" Eli's opens his door as Jake drives away. I walk up the steps and he pulls me inside before looking me up and down with raised eyebrows. "Wow, why do you look so pretty?"

Huh? "Oh, um…"

"Shit." Eli smacks his forehead. "That sounded bad."

"Yeah," I say with a slightly nervous laugh. "Just a little."

"You're ALWAYS gorgeous," he assures as he takes my bag from me with one hand and pulls me close with the other. "I just meant that it's late; I expected you to show up in sweats and a hoodie, not a pretty little dress." He drops my bag to the floor and uses his liberated fingers to tilt my chin up toward his face. His eyes are filled with warmth; his soft kiss alone makes me knees go weak.

Just as his tongue slips into my mouth and I think of suggesting we head upstairs, a very definitive voice sounds in the room.

"Clarebelle! Eli said you'd be joining us this evening." Bullfrog storms into the room with Cece not far behind. Eli sighs and removes his hands from me. I immediately miss the contact.

Us? I don't particularly have a plan, but this is throwing a wrench into whatever it might have been.

"Dad-" Eli starts, but Cece interrupts him.

"Oh, calm down, Baby Boy. Just have a drink with us. Then you and Clare can go upstairs and…play." She and Bullfrog start snickering. I basically want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Clare, I'm sorry." Eli scowls and laces our fingers together before raising his voice. "My parents THINK they're funny!" We follow them into the living room where an open bottle of wine and four red solo cups rest on the coffee table.

"We ARE funny, son," Bullfrog states while pouring the drinks. "You're just too damn emo to notice."

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Hey now!" Cece interrupts whatever retort rests on Eli's lips. "Let's just relax and enjoy-" she hiccups- "sorry. Enjoy each other's company! I apologize for the cups, Clare. We Goldsworthy's like classy drinks, but we're too damn cheap to buy nice glasses!" She twirls her hair with a finger. I have to suppress the smile that comes with seeing one's boyfriend's mother slightly tipsy.

"Clare doesn't want any wine, Mom," Eli says, yet he reaches for a glass of his own.

I grab one too. "Actually, I wouldn't mind a little."

Eli shoots me a funny look before allowing his smirk to overtake his features. "I thought you were more of a beer girl, Clare."

I smack his arm. "Oh, shut up." I should have never told Eli about the beer and Dallas. Jake has re-enacted my 'drunk walk' for Eli many times; both boys never cease to howl with laughter on these occasions.

"Oh, if you want a beer, Clare, we have some!" Cece offers happily.

Part of me can't believe I'm debating my alcohol preferences with my boyfriends parents, but the other part remembers it's Cece and Bullfrog standing before me.

"That's okay, Cece." I sip my drink; it's sweet. "I've had wine a few times at weddings, and I kind of like it. Thank you for offering, though."

"You're welcome, kid." Bullfrog sits on the recliner and pulls Cece onto his lap. Eli and I take the couch.

"I never knew you liked wine," Eli muses. He puts his arm around me and drinks the beverage in question.

"Oh Eli, there's still so much you don't know about me!" I quip.

He looks at me doubtfully and scoffs. "Now that's just not true."

"Isn't it?" I raise my eyebrows and take a big drink of my wine. Eli looks impressed when I don't even pucker at the taste. My brain is already feeling a little bit fuzzy, but it's a warm, happy kind of fuzzy.

"Well well well, Edwards." He kisses the top of my head. "Aren't you a big girl now?"

"Hush." My fist lightly collides with his chest. We laugh, our eyes connect, and suddenly it's just the two of us in the room.

The moment doesn't last long.

"Awe, you two are cute!" Cece exclaims. "Brings back memories of me and this one here." She pokes Bullfrog in the stomach, and he retaliates by squeezing her butt. I bury my face in Eli's neck; I'll probably always blush at Cece and Bullfrog's extremely affectionate and very public manners.

"Dad," Eli admonishes. "Shut up."

"Sorry, kids." Bullfrog chuckles. "I think my old lady here has had a little too much to drink. We were planning on going to a late movie, but that might have to wait until another night."

"Awe, but I want to go!" Cece protests. She notices my empty glass. "Clare, I'm being a bad adult here, but would you like a refill?"

"What about me?" Eli asks, a pseudo whine lacing his voice before it falls into laughter. "You want to get your son's girlfriend drunk, yet not your son?"

"You just started drinking again, kid," Bullfrog grunts. "Take it slow. Make sure it doesn't mess with your meds."

"Fine," Eli grumbles, but the corners of his eyes are turned up, which means he's not really mad.

I think about accepting Cece's offer for more wine but ultimately decide to politely decline. There's a very good chance I'll be drunk if I indulge in anymore alcohol, and there's absolutely no way Eli will have sex with me if he thinks I'm inebriated.

And I really, really want Eli to sleep with me tonight.

"So, want to go watch a movie?" Eli asks as he sets both of our cups on the coffee table. He stands and offers his hand.

"Sure," I say. "Let my grab my bag."

"Now kids," Bullfrog says as Eli and I reach the door, "I want to be clear on something: sleepovers are fine by us…but be safe."

"Dad!" Eli yells over the pile of drunken giggles that is Cece on Bullfrog.

I don't know what comes over me; the retort leaves my lips before it's even fully formed in my mind: "Don't worry, we will be."

All laughter ceases. Each Goldsworthy's jaw has dropped and three pairs of eyes train me with Iooks of disbelief and bewilderment. I somehow manage to exit the room calmly, grab my bag from the foyer, and bolt up to Eli's room. I close the door behind me and lean against the wall.

He's not far behind. "Clare?" Eli slowly enters his room. He looks puzzled as he walks over to me and tentatively places his hands on my waist. I hear the door latch, and with that sound comes the realization that we're safely alone. I stroke his face and lean up to lightly kiss his lips. He pulls away, brows crinkled in confusion. "Baby, what the hell was THAT all about?"

I flush and look down. "What was WHAT about?"

Warm hands travel up my waist to my face and force me to look into Eli's eyes. "You know what. That whole 'don't worry, we will be!' comment."

I pause for mere seconds before answering with a ferocious attack on his lips. He resists at first, even attempts to pull away, but I don't let him. My fingers knot through his silky, dark locks, holding his face in place. I pry his mouth open with my tongue which wars delightfully with his before Eli pulls away with a groan.

"Clare…" he rasps out. "What's gotten into you?" He's clearly enjoying himself, but doubt still shadows his face.

"Well…" My chest heaves as I attempt to catch my breath. "I just really, REALLY want to kiss you."

Eli's eyes darken. "I think that can be arranged," his voice is husky, and oh, God, that sound alone is turning me on. He presses us against his wall, leaning into me. I can feel him against my leg; he's already hard. I rub against him; desperately needing some sort of friction in this vertical stance we've found ourselves in. He takes the hint and picks me up, squeezes my butt, and awkwardly stumbles to his desk. Placing me on it and pulling my legs around his waste, he thrusts against me while making work of my dress. It's on the floor in a flash, and he stills his movements to look at me.

"Fuck, Clare…" Eli whispers before kissing down my neck and across my breasts. "I REALLY like this bra."

My body heat rises again, but instead of feeling embarrassed I simply pull Eli up and point at his shirt. "Off," I command. He immediately complies, and I pull him flush against me so I can grind against him and kiss his neck. The feeling of his hot skin is so, so good, and the little whimpers he lets escape his mouth make me grin against his collarbone. Our lips find their way back to each other, just like Eli and I always will, and I soon detach myself in order to whisper the words I've wanted to say all night, the words I know Eli's been hoping for. "Eli…I'm ready."

Eli's eyes bug out of his head, and it takes him a moment to form an articulate response. "Really?" He asks. Our sexy movements have ceased, and he again cradles my face in his hands. "Clare…I kind of figured we were heading there…but if you're not sure…" he trails off and his eyes dart toward my left hand. His eyebrows rise in surprise as he rubs his thumb over my ringless fingers. "_Are _you sure?"

"Yes," I say in a voice that matches the confidence in my head. I lean into Eli to kiss his cheek before whispering in his ear: "I'm sure, Eli. I'm sure, because I've thought about it…you only get one first time…and my first time simply has to be with you." He shivers against me. "If that's okay with you, of course," I add on with a soft smile.

In lieu of an answer, Eli picks me up again and throws me over his shoulder, the surprise of it all making me squeal. We crash onto his bed. "Oh, Clare, I will HAPPILY oblige." Our tongues clash again; my trembling hands rid him of his belt. Eli sits me up with a strong hand on the small of my back. He removes my bra and proceeds to toss it over his shoulder. Together, we manage to get his pants off. A devilish mirth glints in his eyes before they fade into a soft, caring glow. Both of our hands interlace fingers; Eli lays me back down on his bed. His Batman boxers and my purple underwear are the only physical barriers between of us of any kind.

The emotional ones fell down long, long ago.

I pull his face to mine again and kiss him with more passion than I ever thought I'd possess. He returns with just as much enthusiasm, and before long our hips fall into a semi-familiar rhythm of rocking together. And the friction is so good, so frustrating so intoxicating…

_SNAP!_

"OH MY GOD!" I toss Eli off of me and sit up, horrified. "Did we just…" I look at the fallen furniture beneath me. "Eli, WE BROKE YOUR BED!"

Eli howls with laughter, and I glare at him, not at all amused.

"Eli!" I hiss. "This isn't funny!"

Eli scoots across the mattress and pulls me into his arms. "Awe, come on Edwards, it's a _little_ funny."

"YOU KNOW CECE, I THINK THAT MOVIE SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA AFTER ALL!" Bullfrog's voice bellows up the stairs.

"OH YEAH…LET'S GO TO THAT...AND…" Cece's sentence is cut off by the slamming front door.

"Oh wow," Eli chuckles. "Well, at least we're alone."

I pull away and bury my face in my hands. "What good does it do? This was supposed to be perfect. And this mattress…it's all tilted! And your bed frame has quite literally snapped!" I wring my hands. "I can't believe we ACTUALLY BROKE YOUR BED."

Eli rubs my back soothingly. "Clare," he says with no trace of laughter in his voice, only comfort, "the frame is old. I probably should have replaced it a while ago."

I look up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kisses my head. "And as far as this being perfect goes?" He gets off the bed and kneels before me, taking my hands in his. "I don't believe in perfection, but I feel it when I look at you."

Eli's always had a way with words, but his latest make me melt more than any of the others.

"I wanted to be with you tonight." I sigh and fix my gaze on the floor. "And…it's all ruined."

A spark flickers in Eli's eyes. "Not necessarily, Edwards."

I look up from the ground and laugh. "I hate to break it to you Eli, but I'm not going to make love to you on your desk."

"Very funny," Eli admonishes. "Here." He grabs his discarded shirt from earlier and hands it to me. "Put this on. Go downstairs or to the bathroom for a few minutes."

I cock an eyebrow. "You're kicking me out?"

Eli's lips twist into his trademark smirk. "Yes. Just trust me."

"Fine." I roll my eyes and leave the room, extremely thankful that Cece and Bullfrog aren't home for me to run into. I use the restroom and wash up a bit; making out with Eli practically naked made me sweat quite a bit. As I stare into the mirror, I run my fingers through my curls and take a good look at the girl reflected back at me.

She looks like a woman.

I return to the hall and knock on Eli's door. "May I come in now?" I ask sarcastically.

The door immediately opens, but just a crack. Eli sticks his head through. "Yes, but…well, don't laugh at me."

He looks incredibly bashful; I can't help but grin. "I promise nothing," I state.

Eli grunts but swings open the door anyway and gestures for me to enter.

I gasp at the sight before me. On the floor, he's set up a pillow-fort of sorts in front of his desk; there are several comfy-looking blankets stacked on top of one another that I know came from his closet (he refused to part with them, even as he dealt with his hoarding). He's lit two black candles on his nightstand, and the twinkly lights that normally rest above his bed have been wrapped around his desk. This room doesn't feel like one of a teenage boy.

It feels like Hotel Eli, and it certainly appears to be worthy of a four-star rating.

"Eli…" I pull him into a tight embrace. "I love you for this."

"Just for this?" He asks with a very soft laugh.

"Well…" I pretend to think about it. "Maybe a few other things too."

"Like?"

"Eli?"

"Yes?"

I take his shirt off of me. "Stop talking."

His lips make better use of themselves by kissing me sweetly. Together, we sink to the floor. My head falls against one of the many pillows surrounding us, and Eli toys with my silky panties. He dips his fingers into them and begins to rub me gently while pressing sweet kisses on me wherever his mouth can reach. I'm already wet, so I brush Eli's hand away. He peers at me with wonder, undoubtedly questioning why I stopped him.

"I'd like for you to make love to me now."

He shudders again. "You don't want me to get you off first?" He runs the hand that had previously been stroking me through his hair. "Because, well, I'm ashamed to say it…but I'm not going to last very long, and…"

I cut him off with a kiss. "I don't care," I mumble against his lips. "I just want you."

"Oh God, I want you too." Eli kisses me again, nibbling on my lower lip as he pulls my panties down. I kick them off, reach for the Bat signal on his underwear, and remove the last piece of clothing between us. Both of us start to shake. "Clare…"

"Before you ask if I'm sure again, let me answer: yes."

His eyes dart from mine to my lips and back again. "Okay," he says softly. "Let me, uh…"

"Okay," I respond. Sometimes we don't really need words; sometimes we're so in tune we know exactly what the other wants or needs to do without speaking.

He grabs a condom from his nightstand. They're new; he told me he bought some the day after I first let him take my shirt off. He swore he wasn't expecting anything; he just wanted to be prepared should this moment ever arise.

Very quickly he's ready, leaning over me again, and I take his face in my hands and stroke in gently. Shaking ever so slightly, Eli places the tip of his penis at my entrance. "I love you," he whispers against my lips before thrusting in. His kisses swallow my small scream; it's not as bad as I thought it would be, but it still hurts.

"Eli," I wince.

"I know Baby," he soothes. Somehow, he keeps his hips from moving, but I can tell it's taking every ounce of self-control he has. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I respond, having somewhat adjusted to his size. "Move," I command.

Restraint all but drains from his face. Soft, slow strokes are the moves of this dance.

"Are you okay?" Eli asks, groaning in pleasure.

"Yes," I answer, staring at his eyes. They're shut, and I want nothing more than to look at the green beneath those lids. "Look at me."

He does. I want to take a picture of Eli's face in this moment and paint a masterpiece of a portrait from it.

He's beautiful.

We kiss softly, and before long, it doesn't hurt anymore. I even start to move with him, but shortly after I do, Eli lets out one last loud groan and begins to pulse inside me. It's an odd feeling, but not an unpleasant one.

Eli half-collapses on top of me; he uses an elbow to hold himself up. I kiss his sweaty hair before he gently pulls out of me.

After discarding the condom, Eli pulls me close, stroking every inch of my side. "Was it okay?" A myriad of emotions cross his face: fear, worry, and happiness all at once.

"It was perfect," I say, snuggling deeper into his embrace, "whether you believe in perfection or not."

He tightens his grip on me. "Wow, I can't believe that finally happened."

I giggle. "Eli!"

"What?" Eli grins. "I've been dreaming about this night since the moment I ran over your glasses."

"Oh really?"

"Don't let it go to your head," he warns.

"Oh, I would never."

Our laughter harmonizes, and I have never, ever been more content than I am right now, naked in Eli's arms.

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what happened to your night of family bonding with Jake?"

My skin turns red from head to toe. "He was preoccupied with Katie after all."

"You're blushing," Eli notes. "Why…oh my God, do I even want to know?"

"I'll tell you later," I promise.

"Okay." Eli moves his stroking to my hair.

"So," I start, "since I enabled you to get lucky and whatnot tonight, will you PLEASE tell me what we're doing tomorrow?"

Eli laughs and gives in. "Sure. I got us tickets to Wonderland."

I smack his bare chest. "You did not!"

"I did!" He exclaims. "But if you'd rather ride ANOTHER type of roller coaster-" he gestures to himself with a cocky smirk in place, "-then just say the word."

"Very funny." I roll my eyes before grinning. "You got us Wonderland tickets," I say in awe.

"Well, I'd hoped you'd noticed by now, but I'm a pretty damn good boyfriend, Edwards."

I laugh. "That you are."

"So…" Eli waggles his eyebrows. "Which ride will it be? The Leviathan or The Boyfriend?"

"Ha. I think maybe we should start the day with amusement park fun…COTTON CANDY INCLUDED…" Eli groans in annoyance. "And perhaps end it in bed." My voice drops on the last word.

"You mean floor?" Eli laughs.

"We can go to my house," I offer.

"What about Jake? Do you really want to risk him walking in on me attempting to pleasure the living daylights out of you?"

I smirk. "Oh Eli, if you only knew…"

I recount the tale of my afternoon surprise to Eli in a sleepy tone, soft and sweet caresses accompanying our pillow talk until slumber overtakes us. I don't need to dream; my reality is exactly what I want it to be.


End file.
